New characters, New Love
by Frey22999
Summary: Yoshio Ootori changed one day into less stern, smiley, and more caring person! IS THIS WORLD FINALLY ENDING! NO GUYS! But he finally fallen in love (again) with the woman he met a year ago. Lee Shi Yoo, the founder of the CM corp or Lee corp as people likes to say. Now Kyoya have to deal with 10 new step siblings!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW CHARACTERS, NEW LOVE**

**By : Frey22999**

**-Ouran High School Host Club-**

**Summary:**

Yoshio Ootori changed one day into less stern, smiley, and more caring person! IS THIS WORLD FINALLY ENDING?! NO GUYS! But he finally fallen in love (again) with the woman he met a year ago. Lee Shi Yoo, the founder of the CM corp or Lee corp as people likes to say. Now Kyoya have to deal with 10 new step siblings!

**Characters:**

Park Kahi (33 y.o, December 25,1980)

Kim JaeJoong (28 y.o, January 26, 1986)

Choi Siwon (27 y.o, April 7, 1987)

Im Yoona (23 y.o, May 30, 1990)

Choi MinKi (20 y.o, January 14, 1994)

Annabeth Lee MinHyun (15 y.o, September 22, 1999) (oc)

Kim Samuel (12 y.o, January 17, 2002)

Lee Yoon Dayoung (9 y.o, March 17, 2006)

Lee Lauren Hanna Lunde (8 y.o, May 16, 2007)

Lee Leo William Recipon (7 y.o, September 7, 2008)

(The rest are hostclubs characters)

***Ootori residence***

"MARRIAGE?!" Scream the three oldest of the Ootori siblings. "Yes. I'm

going to marry Shi Yoo next week and all of you are going to meet her and her family tonight." Yoshio who already changed smiled softly making his children cowered in fear at their seats.

"But- Aren't this too sudden?" Akito Ootori asked "That's why I'm giving

you guys a week to get know her and her family." Yoshio sighed. "Who is she anyway?" Yuuichi the eldest asked to his father. "Ever heard the name of Lee Shi Yoo?" Yoshio ask his children "CEO of CM Corp?" Kyoya raised a perfect eyebrow before crossing both of his arms. "Yes. That's her. Okay now chit chat is over you all may go now." Yoshio ends up the conversation with a clap before standing up and walks to the door leaving his childrens dumbfounded.

"So... We're going to get a new sibling?" Fuyumi ask "Or siblings" Akito

answer, rolling his eyes before standing up and went to the door followed by Yuuichi who keeps his silent facade. "Fuyumi - nee san, I have to go now or I'm going to be late." Kyoya said waving to his beloved older sister "O - Oh, okay. Bye, Kyoya. Take care." she waves back at him.

'Lee Shi Yoo, huh? Better do some research for later.' Kyoya noted on his

mind. While his mind is somewhere else, his car already arrives at the front gates of Ouran in to the highschool building.

***Lee Residence***

"So, you're seriously going to marry this man?" The eldest of the siblings ask,

"Yes, Kahi. Umma is going to marry this man next week." Comes the answer from their mother while stirring her tea. "We didn't even know the man!" Ren, the 5th of the siblings banged his hand to the table. Shi Yoo only look at him with calm face, she sipped her tea and put it the cup back to the cup plates. "That's why I'm giving you all a week to know them." Shi Yoo answers before walking out of the dining room. Ren huffed before turning to the rest 5 youngest of the siblings who doesn't even pay attention to the conversation.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything?" Ren ask, annoyed as the youngest 5

doesn't even do anything. MinHyun averts her attention from her phone to her older brother. "Should I?" MinHyun ask raising an eyebrow "Of course you should!" The 5 oldest screams at her. "Why?" MinHyun crosses her arms and legs "Do you want umma to marry a stranger?!" Siwon scream. "DO YOU WANT UMMA TO BE NOT HAPPY?!" MinHyun screams back at him, at this the whole room went into silence.

"Think about it, yes he is a stranger. But again, to who?" MinHyun ask

looking at each of the 5 eldest. "To us! He's a stranger to us. Not to mom. She has been dating him for a year, she knows him better than us when we haven't even meet him. So I would say we have no right to judge him." "But -" "Kahi - unnie, once again I respect any of your decisions as the eldest among us, but remember you should also respect others desicion. Especially in this case, you too Siwon - oppa. Kahi - unnie, your relationship with Wan - oppa was restricted because he's 3 years younger and Siwon - oppa with Tiffany - unnie, because you yourself are enggage in an arrange marriage and both of you could still be with them because of who? BECAUSE OF UMMA." MinHyun pointed out.

"Now you guys already have your happiness, couldn't you guys just let her

be happy? After dad died she's the only one who took care of us. She took care of us in the midst of her work and need me to say it is not easy. We dont need to accept him as our father because judgment comes later, but at least accept mom's decisions and happiness first. With this I closed the Morning Meeting, dismiss. Come on, Sam, Leo, Dayoung, Lauren. I'll take you guys to school" MinHyun grabs her guitar and car keys before walks out the dinning room followed by the younger 4.

The older 5 were left to think their little sister's words which makes them

feel guilty toward their mother.

* * *

And thats the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Characters, New Love**

**By: Frey22999**

**-Ouran HighSchool Host Club-**

**Disclaimer:**

**OHSHC is not Frey's, that's Bisco Hatori's job. Frey also doesn't own the idols that comes along the story. Frey only own the plot and OCs. Credits to the owner k? Thx.**

***No one P.o.V***

Inside a room in Ouran high school section building, there's a man with hair almost grey. He wears a grey suit that fits him perfectly. He sits on the sofa that faced the window while talking to someone on the phone. "Oh, really? Then I am very happy for you darling. Of course I'll come. Okay, bye Shi Yoo." The man pushed the end call button before he put his phone back to his pocket.

'I'm happy for both of you, but if its like this then i have to step down to the Host Club room. You do like to mess with me aren't you, Yoshio? Well, time give my son a visit.' The man stood up and walks out of the room.

***With the 5 youngest***

MinHyun drives her car furiously, digging her perfectly manicured nails into the stirring wheel. 'Stupid, stupid, MinHyun! MinHyun's a babo[1]! Why did I blew up like that?!' MinHyun startles when she felt her shoulder being poked. MinHyun handles the car before parking it safely at Seoul Of Perfoming Arts(S.O.P.A) parking lot.

MinHyun turns her head seeing her little siblings looking at her worried, this makes her gaze soften. "Noona[2], Gwenchana[3]?" Leo, the youngest ask tugging on MinHyun's jacket sleeves, MinHyun smiles and nods.

"Unnie[4], about what happen at home..." Dayoung trailes slowly, MinHyun sigh "You see, Dayoungie. What do you feel about getting a new appa[5]?" "I don't know. If he's going to leave us like dad did then I don't want him as our dad." Dayoung the most mature in the maknae[6]line spokes up. "Right. I also don't want that, and mom's going to marry the man next week and we're going to meet him tonight. But it seems like our unnies and oppas doesn't want him already, so we have a little fight earlier... I'm sorry.." MinHyun apologized almost in tears, Samuel video tapping this and send it to Ren's phone through line.

"Why are you apologizing unnie? You didn't do anything wrong. Unnie is doing the right thing! Unnie is Lauren's hero!" Lauren exclaims making MinHyun smiles softly before ruffling all of their hair. "Noona! I spend lots of time for this awesome hair!" Samuel whinnes and all of them laughs "Arasso, Arasso[7] Noona will treats all of you before we go home. Now get your bags before all of us got late." MinHyun instructed while the others do what she says and went out of the car.

"Leo!" Someone calls from behind to see a little boy waving whole running toward their direction with a guy trying to chase him. "Yoogeun!" Leo said trying to run at him but fails as his arm were gripped by Dayoung to stop any accident happening. Yoogeun arrives infront of Leo, about to grab his hand only to found Dayoung's hand infront of Leo.

"Nuguseyo[8]?" Dayoung ask protectively. "Annyeonghaseyo[9], Jung Yoogeun imnida[10]" Yoogeun bows at Dayoung, Dayoung only stares at him calculatingly until Lauren elbows her. Lauren glares softly at Dayoung making her sigh before bowing back "Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Yoon Dayoung imnida." MinHyun crouch down infront of YooGeun "Annyeonghaseyo, Lee MinHyun imnida, just call me Min - Noona. Are you a friend of Leo?" YooGeun nods innocently almost making MinHyun and Samuel cooes at his action "Okay, Leo and YooGeun, I'll take both of you to class. Samuel, hold on to Dayoung and Lauren."

MinHyun holds Leo and YooGeun's hands and are about to go but stops when they heard someone calling over YooGeun. "Jung YooGeun!" they turns around to found a guy with caramel dyed hair running over to them. "Taemin - Sunbaenim[11]?!" The said guy looks up "Ah, MinYoung - sshi" "MinHyun." "MinHyun - sshi[12]" "You know YooGeun, sunbaenim?" "Yeah. Krystal's little brother. She ask me if I could take him to class since she has something to do." "Ah, okay then. You can go, I'll call Krystal later to inform her I already take YooGeun to class." "Chincha[13], Khamsahamnida[14]" Taemin bows and waves before heading to the High School Building.

MinHyun takes Leo and YooGeun to their class 2 - A, then Lauren 3 - A, Dayoung 4 - A, and Samuel 6 - A. "Noona, don't mind about it, they're the one who supposed to apologized. You're Doing the right thing." Samuel said and walks into his homeroom leaving MinHyun dumbfounded before smiles found its way to her face.

***Kyoya P.o.V***

'Lee Shi Yoo, 56 years old. Founder of CM corp, her husband died 7 years ago, 3 months after she gave birth to her youngest son. She have 10 children, Park Kahi 33 years old who changes her surname to get the Park's side business and she's also enggage with Lee Wan, heir of Bridges and co. Kim JaeJoong 28 years old, married to Lee Hyemi or now Kim Hyemi, the founder of Sweet Escape. He change his surname to get a few of the Kim's side business, same as Choi Siwon, 27 years old enggage to the Hwang enterprise heiress Tiffany Hwang, he takes over half of the choi company. Im Yoona, 23 years old changes her surname to Park before changing it to Im so she could create her own company, Im enterprise is currently dating Lee DongHae an idol who have his own record labels. Choi MinKi, 18 years old better known as Ren, he change his surname 2 years ago so he could have the rest of the choi business he have his own fansclub for his girl like look. he's a genious but not enough to surpass his younger sister. The rest are only names, Annabeth Lee MinHyun, Lee Kim Samuel, Lee Yoon Dayoung, Lee Lauren Hanna Lunde, and Lee Leo William Recipon, why couldn't I get anymore information of them?!' I bangs my hands on the table, startling the rest of the Host Club member.

"K - Kyoya - Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi ask me in concern, "Yeah, sorry. I get stressed over few things." "Is there anything we could do to help?" The hitachins asks in sync. "Thankyou, but no." "Are you searching about Lee Shi Yoo?" A voice ask startles all of them. They turns to find Yuzuha hitachiin and Yuzuru Suoh. "Mom!" The twins rushed to their mother and embrace her. "Dad!" Tamaki smiles at his father.

***No one P.o.V***

"Okay, So what is this researching on Lee Shi Yoo fiasco?" ask Yuzuha Hitachiin while sitting down and exclaim this with her infamous handmotion. "Seriously Yuzuha? You didn't know anything about this?" Yuzuru ask before he laughs, earning a glare from Yuzuha and question marks from the host club.

"Mom, how did you know Tamaki - senpai's father?" Kaoru ask, while his twins nod also want to know. "If its not for Shi Yoo we wouldn't want to be friends, honestly." Yuzuha placed her elbow on the arm couch. "Glad to know we're on the same page Yuzuha."Comes Yuzuru's response. Their exclaim only makes them more confuse. Especially Kyoya, since they took it upon the person he was researching a while ago.

"Wha - ? Dad, what is happening?" Tamaki ask with a concern face, scared if his dad and the twins's mother's relationship would tear his and twins's friendship appart. Yuzuha looks at him before laughing out loud "Its okay, I won't judge your and my sons's friendship."

"May I ask what are your relationships with Lee Shi Yoo?" Ask Kyoya to both adults. This makes both adults to look at each other before sighing, "We'll you could say that back then the 3 of us are bestfriends. All of us are in one school. Shi Yoo are friends with Yuzuru first, both of them are inspirable since both of them are bestfriends." Yuzuha explanation shocks Tamaki.

"But then, because her only friend cycle is a few friends of us and I, the teacher decided to pair her with someone else which is Yuzuha. Shi Yoo was very mad back then, until Yuzuha confronted her and they also becomes inspirable, Shi Yoo introduce Yuzuha to our friend cycle and all of us well... Bestfriends..." Yuzuru trails slowly.

"She's also the one who introduces me to my husband" Yuzuha smiles at the shock faces of her sons.

"And the one who introduces me to Anne Sophie" Yuzuru also smiles while Tamaki face turns to shocks almost pale as sheets.

"And relates to Shi Yoo, Kyoya. May I ask why are you researching about her?" Yuzuha ask, raising a perfect eyebrow. Before Kyoya could answer, Yuzuha's phone rangs. Yuzuha flips her blue Motorolla cellphone "Hello? Ah! Shi Yoo! Yes?! KYAAAAAAH! Seriously?! You're not joking right? With who? What?! You're with... Oh. My. God! Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. Of course i will. Okay byeee darling~~~" Yuzuha flips her cell phone closed and looks at Kyoya.

"Yoshio's going to marry her?" Yuzuha sharpen her gaze, Kyoya nods absent mindedly before fixing his glasses. Yuzuru smiles at the response they got from the Host Club. Mori freezes, Hunny drops his Usa - chan, Hikaru stops looking at his nails, Kaoru did the same thing, Tamaki averets his gaze to Kyoya, and Haruhi freezes.

* * *

"MWOH[15]?!" Krystal chase MinHyun as she finished telling what happen at the Lee residence this morning. "Yah[16]! MINHYUN - AH! Mwoya, Chincha!" Krystal follows MinHyun out of the class "_MinHyun, Come on now, I know you're upset. But as you said this morning, you cannot judges a book by its cover. I know Yoshio Ootori is not a stranger to you anymore, I know he's a manipulative asshole, but maybe he changed. You don't have to accept him like you said, you only need to bear with him ._" Krystal tries to speak in english to make MinHyun feel calmer.

MinHyun stops and faced Krystal "_Yeah, you're right I don't need to accept him. I only need to bear with him..., Sorry I got carried away._**" **MinHyun smiles and both of them head to their club room.

***Host Club* **

Yuzuha and Yuzuru both watch the kids with amused face. As soon as they heard the plan that Yoshio is going to marries a woman they suddenly thinks that they might be friend the Lee siblings. Now they're planning a way so they could meet the Lee siblings and be friend them.

After a while Yuzuha couldn't take it anymore and bursts out laughing. "You all can stop this now. I believe Shi Yoo or Yoshio already contact your families and you guys will come eventually to their wedding." Yuzuha pointed out loudly making them (Excluding Kyoya and Haruhi) embarassed.

"Ah, its time to go home. Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go. Bye guys, see you at the party." Yuzuha smiles at them before walking out of the room, followed by the twins.

"I also need to go. Excuse me." Kyoya trails, walking out of the room. "I'm worried about Kyo - chan" Hunny said, looking at the door. "Kyo - chan already has problems with his siblings and now he's going to have more siblings" "Ah, about that Hunny - kun, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." Yuzuru smiles before walking out of the room.

**~ 18.30 PM~**

***Lee Residence***

"Unnie, do we really have to do this?" Yoona ask while wearing her night dress, it is in the color of black and stops on her mid thighs. Kahi stops wearing her dress for a while before continuing. "Yes, yes we have." "Unnie, your dress is so beautiful" Yoona said admiring it "You're dress is also beautiful. And because Yoona who wears it, it becomes more beautiful." Kahi praised her younger sister. Kahi's dress is dark red that reaches her ankles but open from her mid thighs until the ankles. The sleeves is made out of lace in a lighter shade of red , her back were left bare covered by her wavy hair that are not tied into it's usual ponytail.

"Noona, do I really need to wear this?" Samuel frowns as he look at his reflection, the small dancer now is out of his varsity jacket, abstract baggy shirt and baggy pants completed with dancing shoes and his trademark cap into dark blue vest, white button up shirt with yellow bow tie and black dress pants along with leather shoes, his hair is now tied into a half ponytail. "Yes, you do. Now let's go." MinHyun said as she emerged from her room wearing a fully cream colored thight blouse that have a full length sleeves from lace and black mid thighs skirts that are flowing like frills held thight by a leather brown Gucci belt, her wavy jet black hair flows freely behind her.

"Has they apologized?" Samuel ask while trying to lessen the thightness of his tie. "Yes they have. Where's Leo?" MinHyun reaches out for her cream colored heels. Samuel unplugs his phone from its charger "Playing his tablet. Noona, will you bring charger later?" Samuel ask "Yeah, I also bring portable charger to plug inside the car and also bring my power bank, you should also bring power bank, and your Iphone, Samsung, Ipad and Samsung tab." MinHyun responded blankly. "Where would I put it? The car?" "No, duh. Your new Gucci bag." retorts MinHyun, Samuel only responded with a nod but do it anyway.

A very familiar voice could be heard from a room. "Ren - Oppa, stop singing and get dress before we leave you!" Dayoung scream a minute later. 'Aigoo[17]...' MinHyun facepalms at her siblings's antics.

***Face Forward***

"Okay childrens, this is my lover, Yoshio Ootori. Yoshio, this is my oldest childrens, Park Kahi, Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon, Im YoonA, and Choi Minki. This is the younger line, Annabeth Lee MinHyun, Lee Kim Samuel, Lee Yoon Dayoung, Lee Lauren Hanna Lunde, and Lee Leo William Recipon." Shi Yoo smiles while she introduces her children to her lover.

Yoshio smiles and turn to his childrens "And this is my lover, Lee Shi Yoo. Shi Yoo, this is my oldest son, Yuuichi Ootori, my second eldest son Akito Ootori, my youngest son, Kyoya Ootori, my daughter Fuyumi Ootori and her husband Shido."

MinHyun stood up, startling all of them but what she did shocks them even more. Annabeth Lee MinHyun bows at the Ootori. "Annyeonghaseyo, Annabeth Lee MinHyun imnida. Please feel free to call me Annabeth or MinHyun." her action were followed by the youngest line first then the older line. The Ootori is still dumbfounded before copying the Lee's starting from Yoshio.

The males have a business chat with the additions of Shi Yoo while the females excluding MinHyun have a fashion related chat. The younger line of the Lee's having their own session, playing flappy bird with Samuel's continuos dying.

Before they end the meeting, Yoshio announced something really shocking for the younger line of the Lee. "**WE'RE GOING TO START LIVING IN A HOUSE STARTING FROM TONIGHT.**" The males are okay, the females cheered, the younger fell into glum situation.

* * *

1. Babo : stupid

2. Noona : older soster or woman for boys

3. Gwenchana : are you okay?

4. Unnie : older sister or woman for girls

5. Appa : dad

6. Maknae : youngest

7. Arasso : okay

8. Nuguseyo : who are you?

9. Annyeonghaseyo : hello

10. Imnida : formal introduction

11. Sunbaenim : senior

12. Sshi : like '-san'

13. Chincha : really?

14. Khamsahamnida : formal thankyou

15. Mwoh : What?

16. Yah : Hey.

17. Aigoo : aw man


	3. Chapter 3

**New Charcters, New Love.**

**By : Frey22999**

**-Ouran High aschool Host Club-**

**Disclaimer: **

Should I do this? You guys already know what I'm about to say. So, no right? Kay. let's get on to the story.

_Italics is english_

**Bold is korean**

Normal is well... Normal, japanese

Underline is french or other language...

***Lee Residence***

Dayoung who usually get up around 7.30, this morning gets up at 6.00. her heir is a mess and She took a shower and dress up in her school uniform, consist of yellow and black blazer, button up long sleeves shirt with black colar, yellow sleeveless sweater, black bow tie, black skirt and long socks. She went out after she arranged her books, putting her bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen.

'No food..'. She checks her phone to see its still 6.27 AM and no one would wake up at this hour, she took custody on serving breakfast for the day. She opens the fridge and grab some eggs, butter, milk, sausage, pancakes mixer, fruits, and variety of syrups. She went to the cupboard and open it, grabbing a few bowls, mixer, spoon and glass. She head to the frying pan and start doing her job.

***Akito Ootori***

Yesterday's situation was quite a fiasco, but i am quite fine with the Lee's. Last night when father announced to us that we're going to start living together, almost all of us is happy, though i don't know about the younger Lee siblings. They're quite distant. I'm still adjusting with the Lee mansion and could not get some sleep, i checked on my phone seeing its 6.53 AM, almost 7. I decided to go downstairs, so I did. I stands up, grab my phone, and walks out of the room.

I arrives downstairs to smell something great. I walks to the kitchen only to be have shock strucks me. One of the youngest of the Lee siblings, Dayoung if I'm not wrong, Is COOKING! AND IT SMELLS GREAT! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?! SHE'S STILL, i don't know... AROUND 6 MAYBE AND SHE COOKS?!

"If you're just going to stand there. It would be beter for you to help me set the table instead." Dayoung turns around making me look like deer caught in the red lights. I nods and help her set up the table. After we set up the table, i sat down and she pours me a cup of coffee before sitting down. "Why are you awake at these hour?" I ask her, settling down my cup. She raised an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Why are YOU awake at these hours?" she ask back wittily.

"I couldn't sleep." I answer simply, "I always wakes up early... Only today is earlier." Dayoung turns her head. "Where did you learn culinary?" I sipped my coffee, "MinHyun - unnie." Dayoung ate her breakfast and finish her breakfast a few minutes later, she put her plates and cup into the dishes before going to the living room turning on a tv channel that have a blue penguin wearing a yellow helmet. (A/N : Pororo)

A few minutes later people starts going down. Father looks at me confused "Akito, when did you start learning culinary?" "It's not him, Dayoung make this." MinHyun answers, looking around the room. "Dayoung, Dayoungie?" MinHyun went to the living room as the rest starts eating. I went upstairs to prepare for work.

***Kyoya P.o.V***

'A little girl made this?' I stared at the food I ate. "If you underestimates Dayoungie - noona, then dont eat it." a small voice said quietly besides me. I turns to the speaker to see Leo and Lauren staring at me innocently while eating their food. "No, i did not underestimates Dayoung, I only got suprissed upon her skill." They only continue eating their breakfast ignoring me. 'sigh' this is gonna be hard.

***No one P.o.V***

In the middle of everyone eating "Samuel!" MinHyun's scream from the living room "Yes?" Samuel screamed back_ "Are you guys done?" _MinHyun ask in her home language "_Yeah, Lauren, Leo and I are done_." Samuel check on his phone to see he's almost late "_Holy Jesus mother of Mary_" Samuel rushed to the next room and grab the car keys then rushing back to the dining room. He went to Leo, wiped his face, and grab his bag. Then to Lauren, grabbing her bag.

"Noona, let's go." Samuel went to the living room, both of his hand held each of Leo and Lauren's hand."Okay." MinHyun went inside the dining room and went to her mother, kissing her on the cheeks, then went to Yoshio and offer him her hand. At first he think of a handshake, but she do the salim gesture followed by the youngest line then they all bowed before walking out of the room.

"Shi Yoo, you do raise them well. So polite." Yoshio smile at their direction, "I did not taught them that. MinHyun taught them that gesture and manners." Shi Yoo responded. "What school did they goes to?" Akito asked to Shi Yoo "They go to Seoul Of Performing Arts. All of us went there." Ren is the one who answer the question while stirring his cup. "Who's driving?" Fuyumi asks in concern remembering Samuel fetching the car keys, "MinHyun." The Lee siblings answer in sync.

Yoshio, Akito and Yuuichi almost chocked when they heard that MinHyun's the one who drives. "Her?!" Akito and Yuuichi exaggerates "Aren't she like,... 13?" "15" "That's still not legal!" Akito insists . "What should we do? She likes driving, everytime we hired her a driver, she always left them hanging." Yoona complaints. "Then why don't we move them to Ouran so she won't have to drive?" Yoshio smile both adults then starts to discuss this plan. Ren on the other hand watch them in horror "Oh boy, MinHyun won't stay calm about this..."

"**So how are they**?" Krystal ask as soon as her bestfriend arrives "_Terrible_." MinHyun stated simply, putting her bag besides her desk on the floor. "**How so**?" Krystal tries her luck "_Just cause_." yet she's not that lucky. Krystal tooks out her phone as soon as it rangs, she looks at the ID, Ren Oppa. She slides the answer button "**Yoboseyo**? **Ren - Oppa**!" MinHyun attention perks up at the name of her big brother, Krystal waves her phone infront of MinHyun signaling her to take it and she did. "**Mwo**?!" '_**What a nice way to greet your brother**_' "_I know right_? _New trend, what do you need_?" '**I bring you bad new from the Ootori**.' "_Couldn't be that bad. Shoot_" '_Believe me it is_, _so I'll say this quickly_, **theywantyoutomovetoOuran**, okay bye. -Click' "Son of A bitch." MinHyun held the phone thightly.

***Kyoya P.o.V***

I went inside the classroom and saw Tamaki, surrounded by the girls. "Kyoya, good morning" Tamaki rushed to my side. "Good Morning." "How's the meet up yesterday?" Tamaki ask, eyes shinning. "Pleasant."Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I know right? Its always good to gain new family members." Tamaki claps his hands loudly, my hands are shaking about to do a facepalms while i restricts it with all the will I have.

***Fast forward***

'Today's income is raising pretty good, it reaches 20% more than yesterday.' I scribble it down on my notebook with my plain black gel pen. "Kyaaaaaah! KAWAIII!" everyone inside the room averts their gazes to the door hoping to found the source of the chaos though in the end we only stares at the mahogany door...

Haruhi went to the door, she helds out her right hand grabbing one door handle by it while her left arm held the other door handle. She pull it open revealing...

"Uungggg~~~"

Something comes inside pulling her to the ground with it before sobbing loudly. Haruhi looks down before smoothering it, "Ssh... Ssh.. Its okay... " The girls starts snapping pictures of Haruhi smoothering the kid. It's a boy, I'm positive about it. He have a jet black colored hair and pale white skin, he's wearing a yellow and black blazer along with a matching black dress pants while his back carries his cream colored McM bagpack with golden diamond shaped studs and abstract multi colored based white DC shoes. His front is burried at Haruhi's neck so we could only see his back profile, but somehow only the back profile itself is very familiar, and those uniforms.. I saw it somewhere...

Haruhi pets his head softly while looking down at him. "Who are you searching for? Your uniforn stated that you're not a student from here..." Haruhi said softly as the boy slowly looks up at her but we still could see his front profile as it's blocked by Haruhi's hair. We could only see the boy's plump cheeks. Though he have a very pale skin, his natural blush is very red, almost at blood color. "Kyoya? Kyoya Ootori?" Haruhi widen her eyes in shock, also the rest of the population inside the room, including me...

Haruhi turns her head at me revealing the boy's front profile. Pale white skin with red color natural blush, plump cheeks covered by stains of tears, cute red little button nose and huge korean doe eyes full with tears that still flowing down making the girls cooes at him. He's my step little brother... Lee Leo William Recipon, What is he doing here?!

Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny starts to cooes at him. His eyes starts to fill with tears that's about to fall down again, he starts sobbing continuously while Haruhi clutch him back to her embrace. She starts smoothering him while she glares at them. "Kyoya, who is he?" Tamaki ask me quietly as the others are busy calming Leo down to pays attention at us. "Lee Shi Yoo's youngest son, Lee Leo William Recipon. He's half french... And is currently my step little brother." I answer him in honest.

The guest were asked to leave as the host club time is over, the were dissapointed that they couldn't get closed to Leo but they went away anyway. Leo is still held tightly in her embrace. "So, why are you searching for Kyoya - sempai?" Haruhi started, Leo turns his head to her direction "I was about to went home from school when I found a black docomo branded cell phone, so I open it and found out that it was Kyoya's I'm scared the he wont be able to call the driver since he doesn't have his phone with him and decided to bring it here..." "Huh? What?" The twins ask in glee.

Tamaki being french and I who learns it are the only ones who understands what Leo is saying. "You're such a nice little brother, worrying your brother to that extends! I am so proud of you" Tamaki said in tears. "Thankyou Leo for concerning me like that." i flashed him a sincere smile before petting his head softly. Leo giggle and held out his hands at me and embrace me. I got shocked at the gesture to the extend of my eyes widen.

"Leo." A voice cutted from the door catching our attention as 2 little girls went in view. Lee Yoon Dayound and Lee Lauren Hanna Lunde in the same uniform as him, only they use skirt. " Dayoungie, Lauren!" Leo run up to them releasing me out of his grip. Dayoung walks up to me with her usual ice cold face, the rest of the host club watch us in tense, I crouch down infront of her. She stars rummaging her pocket and held out her hand as i also held out mine in confusion. She open her hand as a weight drops on my hand, i look at it as it reveals to be my pure black docomo cellphone.

"Tha -" "Don't thank me. Thank Leo, he's the one who are worried about you until threatened us if we don't come here and gave the cellphone to you." Dayoung turns his head and walks away only to have her butt met the ground. She looks up to see pair of ginger headed twins, this is not going to be pretty.


End file.
